


cupid's arrow

by mvpchani



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Valentine's Day, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvpchani/pseuds/mvpchani
Summary: Daniel and Seongwoo celebrate Valentine's Day in advance.





	cupid's arrow

Tipsy of qualitative red wine and giggly from content happiness, Daniel and Seongwoo stumbled through the front door of their new dorm, breaking the quiet ambience in the apartment.

It was sometime in the middle of the night, the exact time had long escaped their minds, and neither of the members were yet awake. With their schedule in the evening at another award show coming up, it was only natural for them to catch up on sleep.

For Daniel and Seongwoo, it had been far more important to celebrate the one day dedicated to those in love together as long as their public schedules were spare. Considering that they didn’t have any time on Valentine’s Day itself, Daniel had decided to book a table for them at a new restaurant they had found while browsing for recommendations in the evening before.

With just a bit more money thrown in, they had managed to get a rather secluded area in the restaurant, and the privacy only gave a magical sparkle to the date. In a matter of two, maybe three hours, Daniel had fallen in love with Seongwoo all over again; glowing in the warm gleam of the candle, Seongwoo had been so beautiful, so magnificent, Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off the older boy even once.

Oh so badly had Daniel wanted to reach across the table, engulf Seongwoo’s slender hand with his own, fingers intertwined, and lean forward for a gentle kiss brimming full of affection and adoration. Daniel’s want had aggravated once his mind became fuzzy from the alcohol added to his system, and Seongwoo’s cheeks took on a light pink hue from the wine, his lips darkening into a cherry-red color, thus being even more desirable than the usual.

It had been in the moment Seongwoo daringly played footsies with Daniel under the table and slowly crept his foot up Daniel’s leg that the latter knew it was time to pay. Seongwoo pulled back with a mischievous grin and watched Daniel fumbling with his wallet from the slight embarrassment? excitement? as he searched for his card to pay for the dinner, but the waitress luckily was eased into a better mood by the big tip Daniel left for her.

 

Free of self-restraints, Daniel instantly latched himself onto Seongwoo’s lips, chapped and slightly cold caused from the minus temperatures of the late winter night outside, but it only added an electrifying feeling into the kiss. Hands cupping Seongwoo’s sharp jaw, Daniel couldn’t help but to go in for a bruising kiss, their faces pressed so close together that even their foreheads were touching, and from the sheer intensity and rush of the lip lock, their teeth clashed together unceremoniously. It almost resembled the clumsy first more intimidate advances of a teenage couple, but the awkward angle and desperateness to feel Seongwoo’s thin lips sucked into Daniel’s plump ones was caused by the younger boy’s overeagerness.

In the spur of the moment, Daniel was overfilled with pure love for Seongwoo, and the pang of his chest encouraged him to convey his raw emotions to his boyfriend. Just in the span of a year, Seongwoo had turned out to be such an important aspect in Daniel’s life, and invaded a big portion, if not all, of his heart, binding the younger boy to himself as if he had casted a love spell on him. Truth was that Daniel had given a new meaning to the word _whipped_ and it was all Seongwoo’s fault and the effect he had over him and Daniel wouldn’t had wanted it otherwise.

With a new fervor, Daniel kissed Seongwoo properly, their lips molding against each others perfectly, and tongues darting out to explore each others mouths, slickly engaging in a playful and flirty dance. Intoxicating and breathtaking was the kiss between them, the air being punched out of their lungs the longer they couldn’t get enough of each other.

Eventually, Seongwoo pushed Daniel off himself gently, burying his hand between the strands of Daniel’s blonde locks to hold the overeager boy back from going in for another kiss, and chuckled lightly at the view of the other’s pout from the denial of affection.

“Babe, let’s not get over ourselves in the hallway.” Seongwoo laughed so wholeheartedly that Daniel couldn’t help but to join him, their loud giggles resonating between the walls, and from one moment to the other the burning fire of passion subdued into mellow contentedness.

 

With their fingers interlocked the two of them moved over to their shared bedroom at the end of the apartment but before Daniel could had engaged into another kiss with Seongwoo, the latter pushed Daniel playfully on the bed. Expectations high, Daniel was about to tug Seongwoo down with him by snaking his arms around the other’s lithe waist, but Seongwoo wiggled out of his hold in a whirlwind movement.

A childish whine escaped his mouth but Seongwoo only gave Daniel a mischievous lopsided smile before he stepped in front of the wardrobe to grab his silky black bathrobe and a towel, his intentions being more than just clear.

“Don’t miss me too much,” Seongwoo joked around and gave Daniel a wink before stepping out of the bedroom to get to the showers, wanting to be clean for further activities between them.

And so while Seongwoo was in the shower, Daniel closed his eyes to listen to the the relaxing and rhythmic trickling of the water against the tiled floor, letting himself fall into a sleepy haze between consciousness and the opposite. In front of his mental eye, Daniel replayed the memories of his date with Seongwoo, who was shining even more in Daniel’s pink-tinted glasses like the stars in a moonlit night.

Sometimes, Daniel wondered what he had done in his past life to be able to be together with a man so beautiful that he had to be crafted by the Gods themselves; whether Seongwoo was dressed up in a fancy suit, raven hair styled slick upwards, or if it was only his silky bathrobe flowing off his body, damp hair ruffled softly into all kinds of directions, he always managed to hold himself up with such grace that he was defying the expectations of beauty.

  


“Morning sleepyhead.”

Jolting awake from his sleep-induced state of mind, Daniel almost knocked his own head against Seongwoo’s, who had pulled away just in the last moment with a small yelp but remained seated on Daniel’s lap. Disoriented with tired heavy eyes, Daniel blinked the grains away and rubbed at his temples, the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes appearing from under the surface noticeably, and right as he pulled his hands curled into fists away, Seongwoo squished his cheeks together. Lips resembling those of fishes, Daniel’s words were muffled out by the momentarily pressed together shape of his mouth, and the sudden attack of chaste soft kisses from Seongwoo.

“You,” a kiss pressed to his plump pouty lips, “are,” another one to the tip of his nose, “adorable.” Lastly Seongwoo’s lips lingered on Daniel’s forehead and the younger boy was positively assured that he was flushing red, his face taking on the shade of a ripe strawberry. In the back of his throat a grumble was forming from the embarrassment, but Seongwoo only swooped in once again for a kiss while his hands were trailing down to Daniel’s broad shoulders, flowing along the expensive material of Daniel’s crimson colored dress shirt.

Seongwoo’s composure was slightly broken by Daniel’s hands being put on the other boy’s thighs, his large warm palms sliding up and down the supple skin in a teasing matter, the touch only fleeting but enough to let Seongwoo’s slowly growing out hair stand up on its ends.

“Mhh, did you apply body lotion? Your thighs aren’t usually so smooth.” Groaning in response to the off-hand question, Seongwoo murmured a _shut up_ against Daniel’s cherry-red lips glistening of saliva and furthermore made his command clear by lapping along Daniel’s jaw down to his neck where Seongwoo started to nibble playfully on the skin. It wasn’t rough enough to leave lasting marks but he added enough pressure with his teeth to bring out a pale red color which should stay until the next day and could easily be covered up if needed.

Arching his back slightly from the ministrations on his neck, Daniel bucked his hips up against Seongwoo’s bare ass only covered up by the fine material of the bathrobe, and let his hands glide up to hold onto Seongwoo’s hips with his fingers clutching hard enough on the area to leave behind white marks. The firm grip only fueled Seongwoo on to mouth downwards on Daniel’s neck to the exposed skin of his chest, which wasn’t hidden by Daniel’s dress shirt, and while his lips were busied by pressing feathery kisses on the younger boy’s broad chest, Seongwoo’s fingers slowly opened the shirt button by button. Adding more expanse to his activity, Seongwoo fumbled unnecessarily long with the last few buttons, ignoring the low warning growl coming from Daniel due to his mischievous teasing.

  


Eventually, Daniel’s dress shirt was off his upper body and discarded somewhere to the floor, and Seongwoo couldn’t help but to stop in his tracks to admire his boyfriend’s marvelous body; chest toned and abdomen firm from his workout sessions, though Daniel’s abs started to slowly vanish from the lack of training lately. Appreciating the subtle softness, Seongwoo ran his fingers over Daniel’s stomach, tickling the boy underneath him in the process, whose automatic response was to turn into a giggle fit, his eyes crinkling excitedly with a sparkle while his bunny teeth were standing out even more prominently between his parted lips.

Soft noises filled the air between them until Daniel’s breath hitched at the back of his throat due to Seongwoo flicking the other’s nipples teasingly, breaking the mellow moment from before. Leaning down to lap on one nip lazily, Seongwoo focused more on rolling his hips forward slowly to meet Daniel’s semi-hard cock straining in the confines of his suit pants and briefs, and the younger boy was too eager to keep up Seongwoo’s teasing rhythm as he instead snapped his hips upwards forcefully.

Gasping at the friction, Seongwoo let go to properly hold himself up and held onto Daniel’s hip bones before he started to kiss down Daniel’s chest to his stomach, his hot breath eventually ghosting over Daniel’s happy trail which furthermore led into the other’s pants.

“Seongwoo, _please_ ,” Daniel groaned out as the older boy started to run his fingertips over the outlines of Daniel’s dick fleetingly without putting any pressure into the touch and all Seongwoo did in response was to tilt his head to the side innocently, looking at Daniel doe-eyed. “Please what? You have to use your words, Niel-ie.”

_Damn tease._

Instead of voicing out his thoughts, Daniel sat up properly and engulfed Seongwoo in a tight embrace, his lips latching onto Seongwoo’s bony neck to press wet kisses on it and using the moment of distraction, Daniel untied the other’s silky bathrobe to let it fall of Seongwoo’s beautifully crafted body.

“You’re really eager today, aren’t you?” Mirth was glistening in Seongwoo’s eyes after he had been exposed to his full glory and Daniel couldn’t help but to scratch his nape bashfully as he gave Seongwoo his infamous bunny smile in return. Shaking his head lightly with a defeated smile, Seongwoo reached over the younger boy’s broad frame for their nightstand, intending to get their lube out as usual.

Daniel however had other plans in mind.  


Squeezing Seongwoo’s asscheeks under his roughened up fingers, Daniel fell forward on the bed until the other’s back hit the mattress with a creaking of the bed, and Seongwoo blinked up at Daniel a few times like a confused cat. “Seongwoo… I want to eat you out tonight.”

An amused smirk broke out on Seongwoo’s face at the mention of Daniel’s intentions but all the younger boy could focus on was the way his boyfriend’s expression lit up in a heartbeat. He just couldn’t help but to sneak in another kiss on Seongwoo’s thin but soft lips.

“Very romantic, Niel-ie. You always wax such poetry just for me.” The comment was just another teasing jab at his boyfriend and earned him a whine from Daniel as he got on his knees to unbutton and unzip his pants, riding himself off them along with his briefs clinging to his lower area. Socks quickly pulled off afterwards and thrown onto the pile of clothes, Daniel spread apart Seongwoo’s legs with gentle but firm hands, and settled between them comfortably.

“Oh Seongwoo, I want to _romantically_ eat you out tonight.” Both laughing at the cringy cheesiness in such dirty words, Daniel had to take a moment to regain his composure before he lowered his head to nose up Seongwoo’s left thigh, taking the supple skin near his crotch between his teeth to suck on it enough to leave behind a pretty red hickey and turn Seongwoo into moaning mess along. His whole attention revolved around the breathless noises from Seongwoo sounding like heaven to his ears and with each new love bite appearing on his skin, Seongwoo pressed more whiny moans through his lips while craning his neck back and letting his eyelids flutter shut.

Hands were burying itselves between the golden hair of his boyfriend and Seongwoo tugged on some strands to guide Daniel’s head closer to his ass, his legs reflexively spreading apart further to give Daniel more access. Grinning up impertinently at Seongwoo, the younger boy cupped the other’s flat cheeks firmly and massaged his fingertips skillfully into the flesh while Seongwoo was completely exposed to Daniel.

They had done this before due to Daniel having an almost obsessive fixation on his boyfriend’s (non existent) ass, but no matter if it was the twentieth or first time that Daniel’s tongue came close to Seongwoo’s hole, there was still a feeling of unconsciousness and embarrassment.  


Baby pink was dusting Seongwoo’s cheeks, the tip of his ears were burning red, and he couldn’t help but to cover up half of his face with the back of his thin forearm. Under him, Daniel was giggling sweetly as he let go off Seongwoo’s small globes to run his hands soothingly over Seongwoo’s thighs, positively assuring that the other’s skin crawled at the mildly tickly sensation.

“Babe, don’t be shy.” Daniel’s deep voice plumped down an octave and the low vibrations were sending a shiver down Seongwoo’s spine especially as Daniel was pressing down small fluttering kisses on Seongwoo’s inner thighs. “Try to relax. For me. Please?”

Letting out a shaky breath that he didn’t know he was holding in, Seongwoo nodded his head without a word and the tension in his muscles was released slowly thus making his body go slack and pliant in Daniel’s hands.

While all of his embarrassment didn’t vanish right away, Seongwoo at least didn’t unconsciously clench his ass together as Daniel carefully bit down on a spot on it, nibbling on the skin between his front teeth with small measured pressure. The further Daniel was going upwards, the more his nibbling turned to wet kisses without the addition of teeth, and Seongwoo positively turned into a puddle of goo upon having Daniel’s dry pad of his thumb pressed to his equally dry hole.

His hands were fisting on the bed sheets once Daniel tentatively licked up the crack to Seongwoo’s testicles and the latter had a hard time breathing steadily due to the wet sensation. It was both uncomfortably wet and strangely pleasing and Seongwoo unconsciously grinded back down on Daniel’s face while a mewl escaped his mouth.

Satisfied with Seongwoo’s reaction, Daniel’s large palms found their way back on the other’s asscheeks to spread them apart to gain better access; pressing a kiss to the rim, Daniel slipped his tongue out the next moment to flatten the surface on the hole and curl the tongue until the tip was poking on the anus of Seongwoo’s rear. Breath picking up audibly, Seongwoo was begging Daniel to stop toying around with him, and the younger boy only digged his fingers painfully into the skin he was holding on in response.

From the way Daniel was breaching Seongwoo’s rim with his tongue and lapping on his hole eagerly, the older boy started to feel filthy and naughty but he knew he wanted more, _needed_ more; and so once Daniel _finally_ dipped his tongue into Seongwoo’s hole and sucked with his mouth on the area, Seongwoo responded by letting a loud moan rip out of the back of his throat. His lustful noises turned into whines not lacking in volume and his head was spinning around the satisfiction Daniel brought to him by eating him out with fervor and eager need. There wasn’t even a second given to Seongwoo to think about his initial bashfulness to the act of Daniel licking on his hole, not as long as Daniel was fucking his tongue in and out skillfully and almost hungrily.

If the pleasure wasn’t already overbearing enough, Daniel suddenly let go off one cheek to reach up with his hand to Seongwoo’s balls and the latter was jerking from the contact; it had Daniel chuckling against Seongwoo’s hole. However the younger boy didn’t waver in his advancements and started to fondle with the other’s tensticles knowing that it only sped up the process of Seongwoo’s impending orgasm and sure enough Seonwoo could already feel the pit of his stomach coil after a while.  


“Daniel,” his boyfriend’s name came out as a staccato and fell flat on Daniel’s ears, forcing Seongwoo to press his thighs together around Daniel’s head. “Niellie, stop.”

Lacing his high-pitched voice with an undertone of command did the trick to make Daniel pull back and look up at Seongwoo with sultry eyes to which Seongwoo only gulped slowly to get rid off the sudden lump at the back of his throat.

“Niellie, let me p-please you, too.” At the request, Daniel’s mouth fell open before his lips curled into a smug smirk as he tapped on Seongwoo’s thighs to get free of his hold. With curious eyes, Seongwoo watched Daniel shift on the bed to lie next to him and give him another bunny smile.

“Get on top of me, ass on my face.” Daniel instructed shamelessly while Seongwoo couldn’t help blush at the implication of what his boyfriend wanted to do. Nonetheless he shakily got in position, placing one knee on the side of Daniel’s head, making sure to face their door instead of the headboard of the bed. Quickly enough, Seongwoo was sitting on Daniel’s face, who was gripping on Seongwoo’s thighs to keep him in balance, and his plump lips coated with saliva were back to suck on Seongwoo’s puckered lips. It took all of Seongwoo’s willpower to not shake uncontrollably albeit the slight shudder in his legs were inevitable.

 

After having caught his breath, Seongwoo leaned over Daniel’s body until his face was hovering over his erection, hot breath ghosting over the neglected cock and earning a twitch out of it. Wetting his thin lips firstly with his tongue, Seongwoo reached down with his hand afterwards to the base to steady Daniel’s cock, before he started to mouth along the shaft, teasing his boyfriend who whined impatiently as he pulled away from Seongwoo’s hole for a moment to bite down on a spot of the left cheek as a warning.

It was enough for Seongwoo to stretch his split-slick lips around the pink head of Daniel’s dick, his tongue lapping on the tip eagerly and dipping into the slit from time to time to overstimulate Daniel. The latter was holding onto Seongwoo’s thighs more firmly, who was sure that he’d had to deal with imprints later, but that was pushed to the back of his head as he slowly went down on Daniel’s dick.

With half of it in his mouth, Seongwoo started to bob his head while stroking the other exposed half with his hand, making sure to stimulate as much as he could. Together they fell into a rhythm after some time; while Daniel was thrusting his tongue in and out of Seongwoo’s hole, curling the wet muscle to lick out as much as he could, Seongwoo eased more of Daniel’s cock into his mouth the more his jaw went slack.

Once Seongwoo was deepthroating Daniel, his hand now cupping Daniel’s balls instead of the base of his length, Seongwoo tightened his throat around the sensitive body part and earned himself a thrust up from Daniel. His gagging reflex kicking in again, Seongwoo pulled off with a string of saliva connecting the tip with Seongwoo’s lips, and his chest was heaving to catch his breath again before he could go down on his boyfriend again.

He could feel how his orgasm was building up again and Seongwoo had to make sure to bring the same feeling to Daniel; albeit his focus was split and his body started to moan in reaction to Daniel fisting Seongwoo’s cock as well now, Seongwoo used his skilled mouth on Daniel to drag his lips all the way down the other’s thick girth, and eased himself into accepting Daniel’s impatient and overeager hips bucking up to fuck up into Seongwoo’s hot dampness. In return, Seongwoo grinded down on Daniel’s face, not knowing if he should meet the other’s tongue or his hand, but the added friction surely helped Seongwoo to get closer to the edge.

Seongwoo was the first one to reach his high and with a choked moan around Daniel’s cock, he tipped off the edge and released a spurt of his semen over Daniel’s hand and both of their chests. His grinding didn’t stop until his high from the overflowing pleasure subdued slightly and because of it, Seongwoo stopped sucking off Daniel, who had to use all his strength to fuck up into Seongwoo’s mouth to chase his own release. It only took a few more thrusts until Daniel hit his own orgasm and all his cum was fucked into Seongwoo’s throat, giving the older boy no other chance but to swallow everything to the last drop.

 

All that could be heard in the room was uneven panting and it took a few minutes until Daniel cautiously pushed Seongwoo off himself, rolling the smaller boy onto his side and doing the same afterwards. With only pure love and adoration was Daniel gazing into Seongwoo’s warm brown eyes, his hand reaching out to cup one side of Seongwoo’s face, and he caressed the other’s cheekbone gently with his thumb to which Seongwoo only leaned more into warm touch and let out a purr of contentedness.

“I love you.” Daniel’s raspy voice was filled with sincerity and his expression was bare in vulnerability, showing how serious he was those three little words which meant the world to both him and Seongwoo. Closing the slight distance between himself and Daniel, Seongwoo pressed a chaste but lingering kiss to Daniel’s cheek which wasn’t squished up by the pillow, and murmured an honest _I love you, too_ back.

Cupid’s arrow of love was indeed working wonders on them, whether it was on Valentine’s Day, or any other day of the week, month, year.

**Author's Note:**

> one day late for valentine's day but hey at least i managed to upload this story! 
> 
> as always feedback is appreciated and you can find me on twitter: @mvpdanik for further conversations


End file.
